Dark Circus
by NeechyCo
Summary: Londres, Septiembre del 1956. Un circo de fenómenos apareció en la ciudad y el pequeño Philip, heredero de una gran fortuna e hijo adoptivo de los Habbert ha desaparecido sin dejar huella. Los agentes de la ciudad sospecha que los fenómenos del circo fueron los causantes y el agente Bradley Boyett será infiltrado en este para averiguar la verdad.


**Hola a todos, traigo el episodio piloto de una historia que surgió al ver "_AHS: Freak Show"_ y ha llevado un mes redactarla -Si soy lenta y lo asumo u.u- Los personajes desgraciadamente no me pertenecen y son de Matt y Trey. Dicho eso no se si la historia será finalizada, de ser así iré añadiendo capítulos cuando vea que su contenido me satisface o posiblemente el episodio piloto sea eliminado y resubido todo de una vez.**

**Dicho esto espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p>Las calles de Londres se veían envueltas en una ligera niebla que formaba una especie de manta sobre el suelo empedrado, los pasos de la policía se detenían al llegar a un descampado donde podían verse unas carpas rojas y blancas esparcidas por todo el terreno, una carpa más grande que el resto, otras que eran para el elenco más importante del circo y algunas caravanas que eran su medio de transporte.<p>

Aquel circo conformado por personas que la naturaleza no había tratado con compasión había venido de la otra parte del océano, América, esa gran enemiga de la corona y a la vez aliada de la guerra. El joven agente miró a sus compañeros que asintieron antes de dar marcha atrás, él se encargaría de infiltrarse en aquel mundo de locura, había costado dar con un papel que desarrollar una vez dentro pues no aceptaban a muchas personas y menos si estas no le iban a ser útiles. Días antes habían interrogado superficialmente a los empleados y con esa información descubrieron un puesto vacante en todo el circo. Se necesitaba a alguien para la mantención del mismo con pequeños entendimientos de medicina para poder prescindir de visitas al doctor por cosas triviales como torceduras o rasguños y el agente Boyett, Bradley Boyett era el indicado para el caso.

Suspiró adentrándose entre aquellas telas de colores directo a la carpa que pertenecía al dueño de todo aquello. Asomó la cabeza para observar a un chico alto de piel ceniza, cabello negro azabache y orbes rodeados de unas leves ojeras que hacían destacar el color carmín de sus iris. Caminaba de un lado para otro seguido de una chica baja con el cabello rubio por encima de los hombros ataviada con un sombrero rosa y un vestido del mismo color que bailaba provocando un sonido de frus frus que costaba oír con el viento y los pasos de ambas personas.

En su mente se escuchaban las palabras de sus compañeros "Ten cuidado con ese tipo." Tras tragar saliva carraspeó para llamar la atención de ambas personas que giraron para verle. El más alto dio un paso a la dirección del que ingresó en su carpa sin aviso previo clavando su roja mirar en su cuerpo como si pudiera leer en su interior o eso sentía el agente al ser observado, como si este pudiera comprobar con solo una mirada sus intenciones.

-¿Qué le trae por aquí caballero?- Cuestionó con su voz grave mirándole con fastidio como si le robara su valioso tiempo de ir de un lado a otro. -No se quede callado tras su interrupción en mis asuntos.- Prosiguió sin ánimos haciéndole saber de la molestia de su presencia.

-Vengo a solicitarle empleo señor.- Respondió con convicción, tal y como lo había ensayado varias veces.

-¿Empleo? ¿Un joven como tú busca empleo en un circo de monstruos como dicen todos?- Preguntaba sin confianza alguna en el chico que tenía delante.

Giró un momento para visualizar a la rubia que apenas era unos centímetros más baja que él y se sujetaba a su brazo presionándose contra él, fue en apenas décimas de segundos que el agente de incognito pudo observar que esa chica carecía de curvas y la parte superior de su rostro estaba cubierta por un antifaz negro.

-Disculpa, ¿qué le ves a mi mujer?- Alzó una de sus cejas negras moviendo el brazo donde esta estaba sujeta colocándola tras de sí.

-¿Eh? ¡No! Solo...- Buscaba una pequeña escusa ya que era muy obvio que se había quedado mirándola fijamente. -Lo siento.-

Damien soltó un bufido pasando su mano libre por su cabello y tras ello centró su mirada en los orbes marrones, una pequeña sonrisa perfiló sus delgados labios posando su mano sobre el hombro del rubio.

-¿Sabe usted algo de medicina? ¿O de mantener un circo?- Siguió preguntando con interés presionando sus dígitos en esa parte de su cuerpo.

-Sí... Se de suturas, roturas, quemaduras y un poco sobre resfriados.- Fue sincero en aquellas palabras pues antes de ingresar a la policía y viajar a Londres había "estudiado" medicina de primera plana ya que su padre era médico y le enseñó lo básico.

El silencio se extendió momentáneamente en esa estancia poniendo a Bradley nervioso ante la imagen que le daba el hombre frente a él que poco a poco ampliaba su sonrisa dejándole consternado por unos segundos.

-Es usted bienvenido a nuestra familia...- Damien hizo una pequeña mueca al no saber el nombre y tener que callarse.

-Bradley Boyett para servirle.- Aclaró el de rizos dorados.

-Bradley, perdóneme por no presentarme, soy Damien Thorn y esta es mi esposa Ángela, ella le acompañará a su carpa, tendrá que compartirla con Butters, es el único que no pondrá pegas a que duermas allí.- La mano del moreno desapareció de sobre su hombro y la pequeña rubia salió de su escondite tras él haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que el nuevo integrante comenzase a seguirla.

El exterior se hallaba tranquilo, apenas estaba alumbrado por algún que otro farolillo que colgaba en las entradas de las carpas o caravanas. Intrigado Bradley miraba a su guía recordando los informes que habían tomado sus compañeros la tarde de antes. Ángela Thorn, esposa de Damien desde que este llegó al circo, el mismo día que se suponía había desaparecido Philip, la chica de diecisiete años había sufrido un accidente que daño parte de su rostro, la cual cubría con el antifaz y la dejó muda. Su esposo tenía diversos negocios prósperos al margen de ese circo que mantenía por puro placer y dar un "hogar" a los que allí trabajaban. De nuevo se había quedado fijamente mirándola tanteando las palabras en su boca.

-¿Es usted feliz aquí?- Preguntó lo primero que pasó por su cabeza y le parecía más trivial.  
>Como respuesta la rubia asintió varias veces sonriéndole ampliamente al muchacho antes de tocar su brazo llamándole la atención y luego señalar una carpa frente a ellos. -Gracias.- Murmuró el de cabellos rizados viendo como esta giraba y volvía en sus pasos, su vista se centró de nuevo en la entrada a aquel lugar y contaba con la desventaja de no saber a quién hallaría ahí dentro.<p>

๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑

El sonido de unos zapatos con tacón advirtieron al moreno de quien se acercaba de regreso y no mucho después la figura de la fémina se hizo presente.

-No sé por qué le permites quedarse.- La voz de un chico joven llenó el lugar haciendo notar su molestia. -Si es policía, ¿por qué arriesgarnos?-

El más alto se acercó para retirar el antifaz dejando ver una piel tan lisa como la de sus mejillas, pero los ojos de un gris azulado seguían mirándole con molestia.

-Pip sería peor tener rondando a varios, mejor controlamos a este.-

-Pero Damien, nos podría descubrir, y no quiero volver a casa de esos estirados de los Habbert.- Se quejó el chico mientras peleaba con los botones de la parte trasera de su vestido.

-Tuviste suerte de que no supieran tu verdadero apellido, solo el de tus padres adoptivos.- Rió el de orbes rojizas haciéndole girar para desabrochar la hilada de botones que cerraban el vestido y besando su nuca a través de los largos cabellos rubios.

-Bueno... Si tú lo dices Dami.- Murmuró por lo bajo dejando al de mayor edad rodear su cintura y arrastrarle hasta la cama que compartían.

-Dime que no fue gracioso decirles que eras muda y con deformidades.- Rió de nuevo el de cabellos negros dejando el torso de su pareja descubierto buscando a tientas con la mano el camisón que Pip usaba para dormir.

-No es gracioso, pero se lo han creído y eso me vale, lo que no me gusta es que los Habbert ahora me echen de menos solo porque mi herencia a aumentado al darle una de tus fabricas a mi hermana, hipócritas.-

-Shh... No pienses en ello.- La cálida mano cubrió los finos y rosados labios ajenos dejándole callado por completo.

Tomó entre sus dedos la mano que cubría su boca comenzando a jugar con los dígitos entrelazándolos mientras su espalda se pegaba por completo al pecho del de mayor altura dificultándole la tarea de ponerle el camisón.

-Aun no puedo creer que seas un demonio y no puedas librarte de unos policías.- Murmuró forcejeando con su pareja, la cual estaba ganando y colando la prenda por su cabeza y extremidades.

-Demonio en pruebas.- Corrigió el de los ojos rojos retirándole el vestido del todo y tumbando el pequeño cuerpo en la cama rodeándolo con sus brazos. -Ahora duerme, ya me encargaré de sacarnos de aquí, pero de momento es difícil.-

๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑

Bradley tomó una gran cantidad de aire y lo soltó antes de entrar en la carpa donde le había llevado la chica rubia. Al ingresar los colores de sus mejillas se incrementaron, dejándole completamente rojo al ver al contorsionista de aquel circo dejando caer su vestimenta al suelo al tiempo de girarse hacia él.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!- Gritó el muchacho al ver al desconocido en la entrada de lo que conformaba su dormitorio o al menos así lo denominaba él. -¿Quién eres?- El de cabellos rubios casi platinos se agachó sujetando la prenda que había dejado caer sosteniéndolas para poder cubrirse.

-Lo siento, soy el nuevo empleado y.. Y Damien.- Bradley miraba a otro lugar que no fuera el fino y blanquecino cuerpo de aquel rubio con ojos color aguamarina, evitándole de alguna manera aquel bochorno.

-¿Y usted no ha visto la pequeña campanilla que hay fuera? ¡Incivilizado!- El sujeto le tiró un zapato al de cabello rizado y de un rubio más oscuro.

-No la vi, discúlpeme.- Bajó la cabeza pasando por sus dedos por los rizos que caían sobre su nuca.

-Ya nada.- Suspiró Butters sin cambiar su posición, dirigiendo su mirada a la cama. -¿Puedes alargarme el pijama que hay en la cama?-

-Sí.- El agente se acercó a la única cama que había en el lugar cogiendo de esta un pijama de un color que comprendía entre el blanco y el crema. -¿Aquí tienes?- Le tendió las prendas mirando de reojo el rostro infantil completamente sonrojado.

-Gracias.- Susurró tomando sus ropas y colocándoselas lo más rápido que pudo.

Tras estar vestido se puso en pie y tendió una mano al hombre que estaba parado delante suya mordiéndose las uñas en una actitud nerviosa al haber vivido semejante escena.

-Un placer mi nombre es Leopold, pero aquí todos me llaman Butters, por cierto hs dicho que Damien te ha mandado a mi carpa ¿por qué?- Inquirió ladeando la cabeza ampliando la sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios.

-Bradley, un placer. Y sí, me mandó aquí para dormir, pero por lo que veo no hay más que una cama.- Murmuró mientras sujetaba la mano ajena dándole un ligero apretón antes de soltarle y llevar su diestra a sus labios mordiéndose las uñas por los nervios de no saber qué hacer.

-Umm... ¡Ven!- Butters tomó de nuevo la mano del de ojos marrones arrastrándole casi al exterior para dirigirse a la carpa contigua a la suya. -Vamos a ver si Kenny está usando hoy su cama, puede dejártela y mañana ya buscaremos otra ¿vale?-

-¿Quien es Kenny?- Preguntaba dejándose arrastrar por aquel chico a donde fuera que fueran, pero aun así estaba en estado de alerta sin confiar en ese sujeto que acababa de conocer.

-¡Ah cierto! Mañana te tengo que presentar al resto, pero seguro que Gregory te retendrá para explicarte como va este circo y tu trabajo.- Volvió a desviarse del tema cayendo de nuevo en la pregunta que le hizo. -Kenny es nuestro trapecista, y si quieres un consejo, no te enamores de él.- Bromeó llevándose una mala mirada del nuevo. -Perdón, pensé que... Nada déjalo ya te enterarás.- Añadió detraído parando ante una carpa de color celeste y blanca.

El chico soltó su mano y tocó una pequeña campanilla que colgaba cerca de la tela que había a un lateral de la que servía como puerta. Ahora se fijaba en la existencia de ella pero pronto el agente prestó atención a otro chico que salió de la carpa.

-¿Qué quieres Butters?- Preguntó adormilado frotando su mano por uno de sus ojos frunciendo el ceño molesto al ser despertado.

Sin poder evitarlo su mirar pasó por el cuerpo ajeno, apenas era unos centímetros más alto que Butters, su rostro al igual aniñado contaba con unas facciones más aguileñas que le daban un aire travieso, su cabello también rubio era unos tonos más claros que el suyo propio y otros más oscuros que el de su nuevo compañero de "cuarto" caía sobre sus orbes de color azul cielo rodeado de tupidas pestañas rubias que los miraba expectantes esperando por el motivo de que perturbaran su sueño.

-¿Estás usando hoy tu cama?- El bajo restregaba sus nudillos mirando hacia los mismos y segundos después a su compañero de trabajo.

-Sí, hoy la estoy usando ¿por?- Ladeó la cabeza y señaló al desconocido. -¿Este quién es?-  
>-Él es Bradley, es nuevo y necesita una cama porque no pienso meterle conmigo en la mia y tú no sueles usar la tuya.-<br>-Entiendo... Está bien, entra y ayúdame a sacarla Butters, luego os la lleváis y ten cuidado, antes casi despiertas a Stan.-  
>-Estoy despierto.- Una voz sonó del interior sin mostrar rastro de sueño a diferencia de la voz de Kenny que mostraban el cansancio de su poseedor.<br>Kenny volvió a entrar junto a Butters para coger la pequeña cama y sacarla fuera para que fuese Bradley el que la cargara junto al de ojos aguamarina hacia su carpa.  
>-Ahí la tenéis, buenas noches.-<br>-Buenas noches.- Se despidieron los otros dos rubios llevándose la cama consigo.

๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑

Kenneth miraba como aquellos dos chicos se marchaban con su cama, dando la vuelta sobre sus pies cuando ellos entraron en su propia tienda.

-¿Donde piensas dormir ahora?- El mayor allí presente hablaba con un tono de burla que molestó al rubio.  
>-En el suelo, no iba a ser la primera vez.- Chistó el chico tirando una manta en el dicho ante la sorpresa de su acompañante.<br>-¿Estás bromeando no?-  
>-No, esta vez no estoy de broma.- Masculló tumbándose sobre la tela dándole la espalda al moreno, el cual acabó tirándole su brazo de madera. -¡Ay! Eres un bestia Stan.-<br>-Ven aquí y trae eso.- Ordenó el de mayor edad sentándose en su cama.  
>-¿Quien te crees para darme ordenes?- Espetó el rubio sentándose sobre la manta y mirándole con el ceño fruncido.<p>

-Pues me creo diez años mayor que tú niño.- El moreno se puso en pie agachándose ante el joven pasando su única mano por los rubecinos cabellos descendiendo a su mejilla y parando el descenso en su mentón para elevar su rostro y besar sus labios. -También me creo tu pareja.-

El de ojos azul claro desvió la mirada con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas poniéndose de pie con la articulación de madera abrazada entre sus manos, tomó asiento en la cama y miró al más alto sin decir ni una palabra.

La estancia quedó en silencio por unos minutos mientras el moreno volvía a la cama y tomaba asiento al lado del rubio rodeando su cintura con su brazo.

-Sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?- Stan pegó su rostro a los rubios y revueltos cabellos de su pareja que se acurrucó contra su persona, subiendo las piernas a la cama.  
>-Claro que lo se Stanley, de no ser así no estaría aquí.- Susurró el menor dejando lo que tenía entre las manos en el suelo, para después forzar al de ojos azules oscuros a tumbarse sobre la cama. -Vamos a dormir, mañana tendremos un largo día.-<br>-Está bien.- Se dejó tumbar atrayendo al contrario sobre él cerrando los ojos para dormirse.  
>-También te quiero.- Kenny murmuró aquello con vergüenza cubriendo ambos cuerpos con la sabana tapándose gran parte de la cabeza ocultando así su sonrisa.<br>-Lo sé Kenny, ahora duerme.-

๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑

En unos cuantos pasos ambos chicos ingresaron en su carpa cargando la cama del otro rubio, dejándola al lado de la de Butters, siendo una improvisada mesita la que mediaba entre ambas.

-Ese chico parecía joven, tanto como tú.- Murmuró Bradley intentando investigar algunas cosas tal y como debía hacer para sus informes.  
>-¿Kenny?- Preguntó el rubio de ojos aguamarina mientras se colaba entre sus sabanas tapándose hasta la cabeza dejando un pequeño hueco por el cual miraba a su compañero.<br>-No he visto a más chicos, a excepción de Damien y bueno... Su esposa, pero es una chica.-  
>-Es menor que yo, es de los menores de aquí.- Añadió Leopold como si pudiera confiar en aquel chico que tenía enfrente, y era así como lo sentía. -Kenneth tiene 16 años, sé que eso suena raro por lo de que es menor de edad y eso, pero sus padres le dejaron elegir y él se unió al circo.-<br>-¿Y por qué iba a querer un niño dejar su casa para unirse a un circo?- Los orbes marrones del mayor destilaban la duda que sentía en esos momentos haciendo reír a su acompañante por la cara que tenía en esos momentos. -Es raro, siendo tan joven...-  
>-Era más joven, hace un año que se unió, fue meses después de que yo lo hiciera.- Murmuró concentrado en recordar la historia. -Lo hizo por amor.-<br>-¿Amor?-  
>-Por amor se hacen locuras.- Rió Butters estirando un brazo para apagar la luz. -Pero pregúntale a él, creo que será mejor narrador que yo.-<p>

El agente se puso en pie cuando la luz se apagó quitándose la ropa para meterse en la cama tan solo con su ropa interior guardando aquella información, ahora mismo no le era muy útil pero no sabía si en un futuro serviría para el caso de la desaparición de Philip.

La noche pasó tranquila y al contrario como el joven Bradley creía durmió del tirón todas las horas, tanto había dormido y tan profundamente que ahora tenía a su compañero zarandeándolo para que despertara de una vez y pudieran comenzar lo que era la rutina para la gente de ese circo, por suerte ese día no tenían actuación si no Damien ya habría aparecido de los nervios a arrastrar al de cabello rizado.

-¡Bradley levanta!- Gritó tirándole al suelo riendo cuando se despertó desorientado.

-¿Qué?¿Qué pasa?¿Dónde estoy?- El chico se frotó los ojos viendo a su compañero rojo enfrente de él cubriéndose los labios mientras reía ante la imagen que este le estaba ofreciendo. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que ocurría y cuál era el motivo de que Leopold estuviera rojo, se encontraba solo en ropa interior tirado en el suelo con cara de tonto, eso le hizo enrojecer de sobremanera mientras se ponía en pie y tomaba sus ropas. -Gracias por despertarme.-

-No es nada, hoy tenemos ensayo, pero no hay función.- Aclaró el más joven allí presente.  
>-O ya habrían rodado un par de cabezas.- La voz de un tercero les hizo guiar su mirada al locutor, el chico que acababa de entrar en la carpa tenía un acento londinense muy marcado, por lo que dedujo que era alguien procedente de allí, ya que el resto tenía un acento americano y en algunos casos como en el de Kenny o el de él mismo aun llevando sus tres años en esa ciudad, era típico solo en algunas regiones de aquel continente. Tenía los cabellos rubios, de un tono similar al propio repeinados hacia atrás y sus ojos eran una mezcla entre el azul claro cerca del iris y el oscuro en los bordes con unas ligeras vetas grises. -Un gusto en conocerle, soy Gregory Fields y me encargo del mantenimiento económico, como quien dice soy la mano derecha de Damien y cofundador de este hermoso lugar de ensueño, también soy el encargado de mostrarte las instalaciones y hablarte de tu trabajo así que sígame, Bradley, ¿cierto?- Cuestionó mostrando una sonrisa de auto suficiencia y satisfacción al soltar su discurso de presentación.<br>-Sí, soy Bradley, un placer señor Fields.- Hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza terminando de colocarse una chaqueta negra de cuero sobre su camiseta blanca y desgastada.  
>-Puedes llamarme Gregory, vas a ser parte de nuestra familia ¿o me equivoco? Ahora en marcha debo estar listo para el ensayo de Ze Mole, nunca me lo pierdo.- Rió entre dientes saliendo por la improvisada puerta seguido del joven agente.<p>

Se notaba que era por la mañana pues al contrario de esa noche podía ver a gran parte del elenco del circo paseándose a sus anchas entre las diversas carpas y caravanas. Su atención fue directa al joven Kenneth que molestaba a un chico de cabellos azabaches que le seguía molesto pues el rubio cargaba con la prótesis de su brazo izquierdo. No mucho más lejos de ellos pudo ver a una chica de cabellos dorados y con abundantes rizos que escapaban de su lazo negro, pero lo que más destacaba en ella a parte de sus angelicales y a la vez maduras facciones eran sus largas piernas que sin dudas la hacían rondar los dos metros de alta. La imagen de aquella chica le dejó algo parado pero su atención fue a más cuando otra chica más baja de cabellos largos azabaches algo despeinados en un intento de moño, se abrazó a ella hundiendo su rostro en el vientre de esta siendo envuelta segundos después por los brazos de la rubia.

Tan distraído se hallaba con aquella imagen que no miró al chico que tenía delante y con el cual terminó chocando consiguiendo que este terminara en el suelo.

-Mira por donde andas.- Se quejó el chico del suelo mirando molesto al rubio.  
>-Lo siento pe...- Se calló de golpe al ser pateado en la espinilla por el otro que comenzaba a ponerse en pie dejando ver su escasa estatura.<br>-Ni se te ocurra llamarme pequeño, tengo 25 años.- Advirtió sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa y recogiendo una ushanka verde del suelo limpiándola igualmente antes de ponerla sobre sus rizos rojizos.  
>-Lo siento.- Bradley agachó la cabeza pasándose una mano por la nuca completamente arrepentido, no solo por chocar si no por confundirle con un niño.<br>-¡Vaya Kyle! Ya has conocido a nuestro nuevo integrante por lo que veo.- Gregory posó su diestra sobre la cabeza del pelirrojo que ya lo miraba con rabia acumulada en sus grandes ojos esmeraldas. -Bradley, este es Kyle, nuestro peque... ¡Iiiih!- El locutor fue elevado del suelo por una cuarta persona que apareció en ese momento.

Era un hombre corpulento con desarrollada musculatura de levantar mancuernas, su cabello castaño, igual al color de sus ojos, se hallaba bien peinado. Este reía entre dientes mientras el rubio simplemente se cruzaba de brazos sin darle importancia al estar en el aire.

-No te metas con el judío, me quitas trabajo.- Chistó en un tono que entremezclaba la sorna y la seriedad a partes iguales.  
>-¡No me digas judío culón!- El más bajito pateó con todas sus fuerzas a aquel que, a su manera, le defendió consiguiendo que soltase a Gregory mientras ellos discutían.<br>-Vámonos, tenemos mucho trabajo.- El londinense tomó la manga de la chaqueta del agente arrastrándolo lejos de aquella pintoresca pareja.

Sus pasos les llevaron a una caravana de color crema con pequeñas ventanas que dejaban pasar la luz al interior, Gregory pidió con un gesto que esperase paciente a que abriera la puerta, que contaba con una complicada cerradura al estar allí el dinero que ganaba el circo y todos los papeles totalmente en regla por lo que habían comprobado sus compañeros en su revisión. Al entrar se encontró con una mesa llena de papeles y al lado un pequeño armario, pero lo que llamó su atención no fue el orden que había en esa pequeña estancia, que a su vez era el dormitorio de aquel rubio, si no un bulto que se hallaba en la cama del mismo, un bulto que permaneció inmutable a su entrada.

-No me lo puedo creer.- El británico sonaba exasperado acercándose al bulto. -¿Qué cojones haces durmiendo Christopher?- Tomó las mantas entre sus largos y finos dedos retirándolas del cuerpo que yacía debajo de las mismas.

El cuerpo descubierto era el de un varón de piel levemente bronceada, cabellos cortos totalmente despeinados de un tono chocolate, pero sin duda algo que seguramente dejaba sin aliento a más de uno era la carencia de piernas por debajo de sus rodillas. Bradley sabía que había entrado en un circo de fenómenos, pero sin embargo aquello le sobrecogió, no era algo muy anormal como las estrellas de aquel show, a las cuales aun no había podido ver, pero sin duda ahora mismo sentía un pequeño nudo en el estomago que le pedía dejar esa misión.

-Merde! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?- El nombrado se puso sentó en la cama lanzando una mirada asesina al que acababa de despertarle.  
>-Tendrías que estar ensayando.- Se quejó el rubio repeinado dándole unas prótesis de madera con formas extrañas decoradas con metales. -Y estás tardando.- Se siguió quejando, alejándose hasta volver a lado del sorprendido chico poniendo una mano en su hombro. -Vamos a ponernos con lo tuyo e ignoremos a ese idiota.-<br>-¿Cómo que idiota Gregory? Solo me he quedado dormido.- Protestó el castaño de ojos verdosos mientras se arreglaba para salir de allí, percatándose por primera vez por la presencia del chico de cabellos rizados. -¿Quién es ese?- Le señaló mal humorado acercándose al propietario de la caravana rodeando su cintura de manera posesiva apoyando su mentón en el hombro del mismo.  
>-Es Bradley, será el nuevo médico y mi ayudante en el mantenimiento.- Giró el rostro dando un beso en la mejilla al francés a modo de buenos días consiguiendo que este se sonrojara avergonzado y se separase como si le hubiera producido calambre.<p>

El chico que miraba aquella escena se quedó con la boca abierta ante esa actitud entre ambos chicos, no era normal, no era para nada normal.

-Bradley...- Gregory que había visto esa reacción a la perfección presionó sus dedos en su hombro queriendo traerlo al mundo real. -Hay una cosa importante que debes saber de este lugar...-

Seguía algo ido mirando al hombre que tenía delante, era la segunda vez que le decían algo de ese estilo, ese lugar no era solo un hogar de freaks, había algo más, su interior se lo decía.

-Una cosa...- Articuló el de los rizos observando cómo Gregory indicaba con un movimiento de cabeza a su "compañero" que se marchara de una vez pues seguía mirando al pasmado agente con cara de pocos amigos.

-En este lugar bueno... A parte de lo que ya has visto hay un pequeño detalle.- Comenzó a aclarar apartando las manos del cuerpo del ajeno y apoyando las manos en los papeles sobre su mesa.- Aquí la mayoría tenemos sexualidad un tanto especial, es algo que debes saber si vas a entrar a esta familia para que no te sorprendas vamos.- Terminó diciendo como si aquello fuera de lo más normal, algo que obviamente en esa época no lo era. -Ahora que lo sabes te aconsejo que no vayas a contarlo por ahí, sabes cuál sería nuestro final si eso ocurriese...- Guardó silencio por unos segundos. -Pero tú no tendrías mejor fin.- Usó un tono sombrío para finalizar sus palabras.

El agente sabía que para las personas homosexuales existían penas de muerte, nunca le había agradado esa parte de su trabajo pues él pensaba que si existía gente así no era cosa del demonio como la población decía si no que Dios quería la existencia de esa variedad.

-No diré nada.- Comentó aun algo ido en sus pensamientos.  
>-Entonces sigamos con otras indicaciones ¿te parece?-<br>-Me parece.- Asintió centrando sus castaños orbes en los papeles sobre aquel escritorio de madera pulida.  
>-Está bien, comencemos con la distribución del circo, las luces, agua, la zona de medicina que será completamente tuya, y las fichas técnicas de los integrantes, incluyendo a Damien, Ángela y a mi.-<p>

-Está bien.- Asintió esperando las explicaciones.  
>-Comencemos.- Le ofreció un pequeño mapa donde se veían trazadas distintas tiendas. -Esta es la distribución que siempre tenemos, ya sea aquí, en Francia, Alemania, América, en todos los lugares donde vamos.- El interlocutor miraba los dibujos quedándose con el mismo en su mente. -La carpa principal siempre está en el centro, cerca a la taquilla y tras eso las fieras y las vallas que son para que el público no pasen a nuestras carpas, de todas formas Damien suele vigilar esa zona mientras se da la función y ahora tú le ayudarás.- Hizo una pausa mientras el otro rubio asentía. -Luego siguen las nuestras, estás no suelen tener orden a excepción de que las de Damien, Clyde y la mía están al final un poco alejadas.-<br>-¿Y eso por qué? Entiendo lo de Damien por ser el jefe y lo tuyo por gerente, pero el tercero ¿por qué?- Cuestionó el de ojos castaños haciendo una mueca de incertidumbre.  
>-Clyde tiene tendencias caníbales, por ello duerme alejado del resto.- Aclaró con una pequeña sonrisa.<br>-Comprendo.- No le llegó a extrañar que tuvieran a alguien así entre su elenco.  
>-Eso es la colocación, ¿ves esa de color verde?-<br>-Sí, la veo, es está.- Señaló el dibujo dicho.  
>-Esa es la zona de medicina, allí hay cinco camillas, también debes coger de allí la que será tu cama, ¿dónde has dormido hoy?- Preguntó recordando haber visto dos camas. -Más bien ¿de dónde cogisteis la cama?-<br>-Era la de Kenny, hoy se la devolveré y cogeré una de la enfermería.- Aclaró el agente mirando al británico a su lado.

-Vale, prosigamos, ves esta pequeña parte gris ¿no? Eso son los recipientes de agua, solemos tener uno de repuesto en la camioneta, como no solemos estar más de una semana en el mismo sitio con ello nos vale.-  
>-Menos en esta ocasión.- Le interrumpió Bradley.<br>-Menos en esta ocasión por los asuntos policiacos, no creo que te vayan a involucrar pero a saber, ellos harán lo que sean para inculparnos de un asesinato que no hemos cometido.- Aclaró con voz seria frunciendo el ceño. -Dejemos ese tema mejor, la electricidad sale de la pequeña central tras mi caravana, desde ahí se alimenta el resto por lo que debemos ser cuidadosos con ello ¿vale? Y del dinero... Te damos alojamiento y comida, pero de todas formas cobrarás a final de mes dependiendo de las ganancias de las funciones.-

-No me importa no cobrar, ya me dais alojamiento y comida, y supongo que los viajes los pagáis también ¿o no?- Se interesó el de la chaqueta de cuero negra aun sabiendo que él no saldría de Londres con ellos, a penas estaría dos meses en ese circo, él terminaría con la investigación y volvería al cuerpo, tan simple como ello y ahora que sabía sobre el caníbal cabía la posibilidad de que Philiph hubiera sido su almuerzo.

-Por supuesto que sí, y las visitas al médico, si les pagamos es para que paguen sus caprichos como la ropa, tabaco, alcohol, lo que sea.- Sonrió explicándole aquello. -Y terminamos con las fichas de nuestros integrantes.- Tomó una carpeta y se la paso a su acompañante. -Tómate tu tiempo con ellas, por hoy tienes el día para vagar y mirar el lugar, mañana te espera el primer día de tu nueva vida.- Palmeó su hombro guiándole a la salida de la caravana cerrando con llave cuando ambos salieron. -Nos vemos luego Brad.-  
>-Hasta luego Gregory.- Se despidió el rubio viendo como el otro tomaba rumbo a la carpa central donde estaban ensayando algunos números.<p>

Con tranquilidad volvió a su tienda, miraría aquellos papeles antes de pasear por el recinto, le serviría la información para reconocer caras o al menos eso estaba en su pensamiento.  
>Entró en la tienda dejándose caer sobre la camilla sujetando la carpeta entre sus manos, de forma decidida abrió esta sacando pequeñas tarjetas que portaban una foto junto a algunos datos personales.<p>

_**«Damien Thorn: 27 años.  
>South Park - Colorado<br>Fundador principal de Dark Circus.**_

Integrante desde Mayo 1952.  
>La ficha ha sido revisada en Septiembre 1956.»<p>

_**«Stanley Randall Mash: 26 años.  
>South Park - Colorado<br>Segundo fundador de Dark circus - Presentador.**_

Integrante desde Mayo 1952.  
>Ficha revisada en Septiembre 1956.»<p>

_**«Gregory Fields: 26 años.  
>Londres - Gran Bretaña<br>Cofundador - Mantenimiento.**_

Integrante desde Mayo 1952.  
>Ficha revisada en Septiembre 1956.»<p>

_**«Craig Tucker: 24 años  
>Delaware - Ohio<br>Hombre cangrejo.**_

Integrante desde Junio 1952.  
>Ficha revisada en Septiembre 1956.»<p>

Bradley se quedó mirando el semblante del desconocido en aquella foto en blanco y negro, aun sin ver el color de sus ojos estos se veían fríos, capaces de helar la sangre y la mueca seria de sus labios no ayudaba, y eso que en aquella foto no se alcanzaban a ver sus manos, las cuales le daban aquel puesto en el circo.

_**«Kyle Broflovski: 25 años.  
>Camdem - New Jersey<br>Hombre bala.**_

_**Integrante desde Agosto 1952.  
>Ficha revisada en Septiembre 1956.»<strong>_

_**«Eric Theodore Cartman: 25 años.  
>Las Vegas - Nevada<br>Forzudo.**_

Integrante desde Agosto 1952.  
>Ficha revisada en Septiembre 1956.»<p>

Reconoció a los dos hombres con los que se había encontrado una hora atrás.

_**«Leopold Stocht: 20 años.  
>Hermann (Gasconade) - Misuri<br>Contorsonista.**_

Integrante desde Agosto-Septiembre 1952.  
>Ficha revisada en Septiembre 1956.»<p>

Se terminó tumbando mientras pensaba, hacía cuatro años desde que Butters había entrado y eso decía que apenas tenía 16 años, eso era extraño pues por lo que sabía Kenny también ingresó con una edad similar y Philiph tenía 17, tal vez si que había algo oculto en aquel lugar.

_**«Christopher DeLorne: 27 años.  
>Tours - Francia<br>Malabarista.**_

Integrante desde Septiembre 1952.  
>Ficha revisada en Septiembre 1956.»<p>

_**«Wendy Testaburguer: 23 años.  
>Bremen - Alemania<br>Pitonisa.**_

Integrante desde Diciembre 1952.  
>Ficha revisada en Septiembre 1956.»<p>

_**«Michael y Henrietta Biggle: 27 y 25 años.  
>Lahti (Päijänne Tavastia) - Finlandia<br>Espiritistas.**_

Integrantes desde Febrero 1953.  
>Ficha revisada en Septiembre 1956.»<p>

-¿Y estos por qué tienen una ficha conjunta?- Se cuestionó el joven Boyett revisando de nuevo los datos y la foto de la pareja de aspecto siniestro.

_**«Clyde Donovan: 15 años.  
>Assen (Drente) - Holanda<br>Caníbal.**_

Integrante desde Marzo 1953.  
>Ficha revisada en Septiembre 1956.»<p>

_**«Pete Harley: 24 años.  
>Manhattan - Kansas<br>Lanzador de cuchillos.**_

Integrante desde Mayo 1953.  
>Ficha revisada Septiembre 1956.»<p>

_**«Nichole Williams: 24 años.  
>Logan (Cache) - Utah<br>Domadora de bestias.**_

Integrante desde Julio 1954.  
>Ficha revisada en Septiembre 1956.»<p>

_**«Token Black: 21 años.  
>Logan (Cache) - Utah<br>Domador de bestias.**_

Integrante desde Julio 1954.  
>Ficha revisada en Septiembre 1956.»<p>

_**«Barbara Stevens: 20 años.  
>Dallas - Texas<br>Amazona.**_

Integrante desde Octubre 1954.  
>Ficha revisada en Septiembre 1956.»<p>

_**«Kenneth McCormick: 16 años.  
>Ennis (Madison) - Montana<br>Trapecista.**_

Integrante desde Mayo 1955.  
>Ficha revisada en Septiembre 1956.»<p>

_**«Thomas y Tweek Tweak: 24 años.  
><strong>__**Wellesley (Norfolk) - Massachussetts  
>Siameses - payasoarlequín.**_

_**Integrantes desde Enero 1956.  
>Ficha revisada en Septiembre 1956.»<strong>_

Si el que sostenía las fichas se había sorprendido de la imagen que le dio Christopher al carecer de piernas, la foto de aquel o más bien aquellos chicos que compartían cuerpo le puso los vellos completamente de punta.

_**«Ángela Pirrup: 20 años.  
>Londres - Gran Bretaña<br>Esposa de Damien - Pianista.**_

Integrante desde Septiembre 1953 / 54 / 55 / 56.  
>Ficha revisada en Septiembre 1956.»<p>

Aquello sí que llamó su atención, las fechas de ingreso de Ángela eran de cada año sobre Septiembre, siempre la época en la que el circo se encontraba en Londres o cercanías, por lo que dedujo que hasta que se casaron ella y Damien tenían que vivir separados durante un año completo. Tomó la última cartilla vacía con una pequeña nota cogida a esta _**«Rellenala. Atte: Gregory»**_ Suspiró buscando un bolígrafo para rellenar los espacios, aunque no le veía sentido.

_**«Bradley Boyett: 25 años.  
>Memphis (Shelby) - Tennessee<br>Médico - Ayudante de mantenimiento.**_

Integrante desde Septiembre 1956.  
>Ficha revisada...»<p>

Dejó de nuevo todas las fichas dentro de la carpeta tumbándose sobre el colchón con la mirada puesta en las telas que conformaban, se notaban las zonas plásticas que evitaban que el agua cayera al interior. En su cabeza intentaba buscar alguna pista pero lo único que conseguía era llegar a un punto vacío, nada podía darle alguna idea sobre el paradero del joven Habbert, pero ahora tenía otra duda ¿por qué todos los que ingresaban en aquel lugar eran menores? ¿No les importaban a sus familias? Ahora quería investigar no solo su trabajo si no ese pequeño detalle.

Unos quince minutos se los tiró tumbado entre cavilaciones hasta decidir salir a mirar el perímetro del recinto. Pocas eran las personas que estaban alejadas de la carpa central, pues allí se encontraban ensayando en esos momentos.

-¡Clyde No!- Aquel grito fue lo último que escuchó antes de que un cuerpo menudo, unos diez centímetros más bajo que él, se hubiera agarrado a su espalda y recargado su cabeza en el hombro del rubio que palideció de golpe al reconocer el rostro de facciones no muy marcadas del caníbal de aquel circo.  
>-Hola ¿Eres nuevo?- La voz aun tenía tonos infantiles que dejaban ver la juventud del muchacho y su procedencia. -Soy Clyde.- Los grandes ojos azules del joven se cerraron al ampliar su sonrisa apretando el agarre sobre el cuerpo ajeno evitando caerse.<br>-Ho..Hola...- Titubeó asustado Bradley mirando al hombre que se acercaba a la carrera a su posición.  
>-Clyde no puedes lanzarte así sobre la gente, la asustas.- Le reprimió el hombre de ojos grises y cabello bi color siendo la zona cercana a las raíces rojas y las de las puntas negras.<br>-Pero Pete no le voy a morder, sé que eso está mal.- El holandés se soltó a desganas poniéndose ante el de cabellos rizados. -Lo siento señor.- Se inclinó disculpándose.  
>-No pasa nada, solo me ha sorprendido.- Aclaró el afectado rascándose la nuca nervioso. -Soy Bradley, nuevo encargado de mantenimiento y medicina.-<br>-Un placer, yo soy Pete y este es Clyde.- Comenzó a presentarse el moreno señalándose y a continuación haciendo lo mismo con el castaño que se sujetó a su único brazo.  
>-Es mi no...- La palabras le fueron cortadas de forma dificultosa por su compañero que negó súbitamente con la cabeza.<br>-No le haga caso, es muy pequeño aún.-  
>-Está bien, no pasa nada, ya estoy al tanto de todo en este lugar.- Intentó justificarse desviando la mirada de aquella pareja.<br>-¿No te interesan los ensayos?- Volvió a intervenir Clyde retirándose la mano de Pete de la boca. -Ven con nosotros a verlos.-

-No hac...- Antes de terminar la frase ya era arrastrado por aquel entusiasta chico de cabellos castaños.

La carpa principal era de color rojo y blanco con varios detalles dorados que le daban un aspecto sublime, en el interior había diferentes secciones de asientos, las más cercanas estaban a la misma altura que el escenario, mientras que los más alejados se hallaban elevados para poder tener una buena visión del espectáculo. En el centro se veían un grupo de chicos, uno de ellos ya lo había visto, se trataba del pequeño pelirrojo, Kyle, que ayudaba a los siameses a arreglar algunos retoques para su función, no mucho más lejos un moreno con cara de pocos amigos cargando el equipo de música. Clyde le soltó una vez entraron yendo a toda prisa a la valla que separaba al público del escenario, Bradley se apoyó a su lado mirando a las personas que trabajaban tranquilamente sin percatarse de dos personas que le observaban desde la red que servía de protección para el trapecista.

๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑

Butters coló sus manos por los huecos de la red moviéndolas en el aire mientras su cuerpo descansaba junto al de Kenneth que estaba sentado mirando a los compañeros organizarse bajo ellos, fue en ese instante que el chico de cabellos rubios con rizos ingresaba junto a Clyde y Pete parando en las vallas.

-Mira, tu compañerito.- Avisó al de ojos aguamarina picándole un hombro. -¿Es simpático?-  
>-Emm... No sé qué decirte, hablamos poco, pero algo sí que tengo claro es muy guapo.- Sonrió el interlocutor centrando la mirada en el sujeto que evaluaban.<br>-Si tú lo dices, yo lo veo normal, tiene un buen cuerpo pero no me van los rubios.-  
>-Tú solo tienes ojos para Stan Kenny.- Canturreó Leopold sentándose al lado de su amigo picándole un costado con el índice.<p>

Este encogió sus hombros riéndose por las cosquillas que le producían los piques ajenos.

-Es que Stanley es maravilloso.- Sonrió sosteniendo las manos de su amigo para ponerse en pie con mucho cuidado caminando por la red hacia el poster que tenía las escaleras. -Vamos, seguro que prefieres entablar una conversación con él.- Al escucharle decir aquello no tardó ni un minuto en dirigirse a las escaleras y descender para encaminarse al lugar donde se hallaba Bradley.

๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑

El de cabellos rubios cenizos se colocó en la barandilla frente al chico de cabellos rizados también rubios aunque con tono más oscuro mientras que el chico con el que había estado en las redes se quedó ayudando a la joven Wendy para mover de sitio la mesa que usaba en su actuación.

-Hola, ¿te gusta?- Preguntó moviéndose a un lado dejándole de nuevo visualizar el escenario.  
>-Se os ve muy entregados y unidos.- Comentó distraído pues mirara donde mirara, aunque algunos discutieran siempre se les veía ayudándose con una sonrisa en el rostro.<br>-Somos una familia.- Sonrió el de ojos aguamarina mirándole por el rabillo del ojo.

-Ya veo.- Musitó casi susurrando, a la cabeza del agente le vino la imagen de sus compañeros, los cuales se apuñalaban a traición para conseguir subir de puesto o para conseguir mejor paga, y los pocos que daban la mano por los demás terminaban metidos en los peores casos.  
>-Veo un aura oscura sobre ti caballero.- La voz dulce de una fémina hizo que ambos chicos mirasen al frente. Ante ellos una joven de cabello negro cogido en una cola baja al lado derecho de su cabeza, ataviada con un top amarillo de mangas holgadas y una falda violeta con adornos dorados.<br>-Hola Wendy, no le digas esas cosas o le asustarás.- Rió Butters cubriendo sus rosados labios con la siniestra.  
>-Solo digo la verdad, tiene un aura oscura a su alrededor.- Volvió a repetir esta. -Pero creo que no es algo que yo pueda ver.-<p>

-¿Eh?- Bradley se sintió confuso ante las palabras de la chica que tenía enfrente.  
>-Digo que yo solo veo el futuro y el pasado.- Agregó la de ojos violetas sin perder su sonrisa.<br>-Los fantasmas son cosa mía.- El susurro de otra voz femenina les hizo sobresaltar volteando a la dueña de la misma. Otra chica de cabellos negros, más cortos que los de Wendy, con ojos aguamarina rodeados de maquillaje negro, algo corpulenta con un vestido que hacía destacar una bonitas curvas, sostenía la mano de un chico cuyo primer rasgo en llamar la atención eran la longitud de sus brazos, su rostro sombrío de ojos profundos marrones y cabellos negros con pequeños rizos.

Amba pareja de piel casi ceniza tenían en sus labios una mueca que apenas podía catalogarse como una sonrisa. La chica entornó sus claros orbes centrando su atención en el agente, frunciendo no mucho después los labios hasta que su rostro quedó completamente sereno.

-Dice que no le gusta lo que haces.- Murmuró como si nada volteando para dirigirse al escenario.  
>-¿Qué?¿De qué hablas?- Cuestionó intrigado Boyett dando un paso hacia la pareja.<br>-Es lo que él dijo, ¿Sabes quién es Trent?- Henrietta, o eso había leído en su ficha, le miró por unos segundos antes de terminar la conversación al marcharse dejándole plantado con el rostro descompuesto.  
>-¿Estás bien Bradley?- Leopold posó su mano en el hombro del aludido mirándole con preocupación. -Tienes mala cara.-<p>

-Sí...- Articuló aun algo ido por las palabras ajenas. -Solo me ha sorprendido.- Aclaró pasando sus dígitos por los rizos dorados alborotándolos.  
>-Henrietta siempre es así.- Sonrió su compañero tomándole de la mano para llevarle al centro del escenario para ver de cerca como el resto del elenco se sentaba por allí centrando su mirada en un micro.<br>-¿Qué pasa?- Susurró cerca del oído de Leopold mirando de reojo al resto a su alrededor.  
>-La actuación de Craig, a todos nos gusta verlo.- Aclaró el joven riendo por lo bajo al ver la cara confusa del mayor. -Cuando le conozcas sabrás el por qué.-<p>

Bradley asintió, volviendo la vista al frente para ver al centro de atención.  
>El chico parado en medio del escenario tenía cara de pocos amigos, sus orbes azules como la noche los visualizaba a todos sin ganas, y sus finos rasgos no mostraban nada, si acaso era eso posible. Su mano se posó encima del micro dejando ver a su público como sus dedos se hallaban mal formados pareciendo la pinza de un cangrejo.<p>

El silencio se vio interrumpido por una guitarra que estaba siendo tocada por el chico de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes que había visto en la caravana de Gregory, y un piano que tocaba Ángela.  
>La voz de Craig se hizo presente en el lugar dejando al nuevo integrante totalmente pasmado, ¿quien habría dicho que tenía esa voz? Todos sonreían, pero quienes tenían la mayor cara de felicidad eran los siameses que se inclinaban hacia delante observando embelesados al moreno, el cual al percatarse de ello elevó por unos segundos las comisuras de sus labios. No mucho después de entre el público otra voz aniñada hacía los coros desviando la atención a su persona mientras se levantaba para ir junto al cantante robándole por unos segundos el micro. Todos miraban al dúo, Craig y Kenneth cantaban animados mientras la joven amazona tomó su puesto en el contrabajo. El resto del público se puso en pie bailando al ritmo de la música, Butters paró delante del nuevo integrante extendiéndole la mano para arrastrarle con él a bailar, de forma torpe intentó seguir los pasos de su compañero pero no tenía su agilidad, aunque viendo al forzudo moverse junto al más pequeño de aquel circo podía decir que él mismo era un gran bailarín. Sostenía las manos de Leopold entre las suyas, este le guiaba al son de la música mostrando una cálida sonrisa que le hizo sentir una punzada de culpabilidad.<p>

-¡Bienvenido a la familia!- Canturreó Kenneth acercándose a la pareja en la que se hallaba el nuevo, pasando un brazo por sus hombros teniendo que ponerse de puntillas. -Debes agradecerle a Butters, él lo ha planeado todo en un par de horas.- Añadió antes de volver al centro del escenario.

El nombrado se sonrojó hasta las orejas desviando sus grandes ojos de la mirada castaña del mayor que estaba centrada en su persona.

-Gracias.- Murmuró sintiéndose aun peor pues ese chico como el resto era agradable con él, y él solo estaba ahí para investigarlos.  
>-No es nada.- Sonrió ampliamente el contorsionista tendiéndole una mano al escuchar la llegada de Damien y Gregory. -Ya han traído la comida ¿vamos?-<p>

No podía negarse al ver esa alegre sonrisa en el dulce rostro del contrario, por lo que asintió comenzando a caminar a su lado con tranquilidad hasta llegar a unas mesas que había en la carpa contigua, varios de los empleados ya habían tomado su asientos y otros muchos aun se hallaban recogiendo las cosas de esa pequeña bienvenida.

-Pensé que ya habrías salido huyendo.- Rió Damien palmeando su hombro al pasar por su lado.  
>-¿Por qué debería?- Cuestionó Bradley algo asustado pero sin demostrar aquello al otro hombre.<br>-Aquí somos todos un poco especiales.- Rió el de ojos rojizos alejándose de su lado para ir junto a su esposa.

El rubio miró a su compañero que tan solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros y tras ello ponerse a comer, acción que él no tardó en imitar.


End file.
